REID
by Nivie
Summary: Spencer Reid est obnubilé par son travail, à tel point qu'il en néglige sa vie sentimentale... Jusqu'au jour où celle-ci se glisse dans une de ses missions...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle affaire avait commencé depuis quelques semaines. Les profilers enquêtaient durement pour trouver l'identité du tueur mais surtout le stopper dans sa course aux meurtres. Il en était déjà à sa neuvième victime.

-J'ai trouvé une vidéo où on voit notre tueur et sa victime dans un petit café, leur apprit Garcia en exagérant ses mots. Il est toujours de dos à la caméra donc on ne peut pas savoir la tête qu'il a…

-Pourquoi tu nous la montres, Garcia ? Demanda Hotchner.

-Regardez bien derrière monsieur. Si nous ne voyons pas sa tête, il y en a une qui la voit.

Hotch plissa les yeux pour voir la jeune serveuse derrière jetait des coups d'œil au couple mais surtout à la personne de dos à la caméra. Cette femme avait vu son visage, elle était susceptible de les aider pour trouver l'assassin !

-Bon travail, Garcia. JJ et Spencer, vous y allez. Nous, on va voir la famille.

JJ et Spencer s'échangèrent un regard avant de partir jusqu'à la voiture pour se rendre au café dont l'adresse venait d'être envoyée sur leur téléphone grâce à Penelope.

-Tout va bien, en ce moment ? Demanda JJ en jetant des coups d'œil à son ami et collègue.

-Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air légèrement déprimé sur les bords. Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème, Spencer, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment.

Spencer regarda par la fenêtre pendant tout le reste du trajet, de sorte à éviter le regard très pointilleux de JJ. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la rue du café. JJ se gara et ils descendirent de la voiture pour se rendre jusqu'aux portes du café.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un petit son se fit entendre. Ils observèrent les lieux, repérant la table où la victime et son assassin s'étaient posés avant qu'il ne l'emmène pour la tuer. La caméra repérée, ils s'avancèrent pour trouver la jeune serveuse de la vidéo.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Un renseignement, dit JJ en sortant son téléphone. Vous reconnaissez cette femme ?

Spencer observa la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, était blonde et assez jolie, il ne pouvait le cacher. Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle était en train de réfléchir avant de les hausser.

-Oui, je me rappelle ! Elle est venue deux fois ici avec ce gars… Je le trouvais bizarre dans sa façon d'être alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le fixer… Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il se trouve qu'il l'a tué, ainsi que plusieurs autres jeunes femmes.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser place à la stupeur. Elle regarda Spencer avec peur.

-Qu'est-ce que… je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

-Pour commencer, vous allez nous accompagner pour faire son portrait, répondit-il.

-C'est impossible, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter mon poste avant 2 heures. J'ai trop besoin de ce travail pour transgresser les règles…

-Il s'agit d'une enquête importante, insista JJ.

Elle fit la moue, se tournant vers Spencer pour obtenir sa compassion. JJ sourit intérieurement, se disant qu'elle s'adressait réellement à la mauvaise personne.

-Très bien, je viendrais vous chercher à la sortie de votre travail dans 2 heures, dit-il.

JJ le regarda avec étonnement. Spencer évita soigneusement son regard pour sourire à la jeune fille blonde qui lui rendit la pareille.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, je ferais en sorte de vous aider du mieux que je le peux !

Sur un regard entendu, les deux agents quittèrent le petit café pour se retrouver dehors. JJ attendit d'être dans la voiture pour questionner son ami sur son petit manège.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? On perd du temps, là !

-Je t'en prie, JJ, ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ton énervement. Es-tu jalouse ?

-Bien sûr que non, Spencer. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction face à elle.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Elle me faisait de la peine.

JJ soupira, cela n'allait clairement pas l'aider. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux pour faire le point. Au bout de deux heures d'attente, Spencer reprit la voiture pour aller chercher la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'était pas aussi conciliant d'habitude.

Il arriva très rapidement sur le lieu du café, situé non loin de chez lui. Comme tout à l'heure, un petit bruit se fit entendre à son entrée. Elle sourit.

-Je suis prête, affirma-t-elle fraîchement en arrivant face à lui.

Elle avait troqué son tablier de serveuse pour des habits tout simples. Elle était vraiment adorable dans cette tenue qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus jeune.

-Allons-y.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture où ils montèrent tous les deux. Spencer mit le contact alors que la jeune fille l'observa.

-Je ne suis jamais montée dans une voiture aussi grosse, avoua-t-elle en riant.

Spencer sourit.

-Je peux connaître votre nom ?

-Vous me donnez le vôtre en échange ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

-Spencer Reid.

-Je m'appelle Sarah Taylor, sourit-elle.

Ils discutèrent pendant le reste du trajet. Un peu de tout et de rien. C'était une conversation plutôt simple, à l'opposé de toutes les réponses intellectuelles que Spencer avait l'habitude de fournir. Non, là, c'était juste… simple. Et agréable.

Ils arrivèrent là-bas. Sarah fut prise en charge par un professionnel pour faire un portrait selon ses souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, Spencer rejoint JJ et les autres tout en observant la jeune femme.

-Alors Reid, c'est elle qui a bouleversé ta petite tête ? Se moqua Morgan. Tu as raison, elle est mignonne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? N'importe quoi, elle ne m'a pas bouleversé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que JJ nous a dit.

Spencer jeta un regard à JJ qui sourit malicieusement. Bien sûr, il ne lui en voulait pas pour cela. Avec ses grands et beaux yeux, Sarah répondit aux questions en aidant à former les traits du portrait de ce monsieur. Ensuite, elle fut prise en charge par Hotch pour procéder à une série de questions.

JJ et Spencer restèrent derrière la vitre pour observer et entendre.

-Je ne la connaissais pas mais elle semblait plutôt contente de le voir durant les deux rendez-vous. Dès que je l'ai vu, il me faisait peur. Je l'ai trouvé très… impressionnant. Il a un regard noir très dur qui me faisait peur.

-Elle ne se doutait de rien ?

-Non, elle était joyeuse quand je les regardais. Lui ne rigolait pas, ne souriait pas. Il était vraiment très froid, même quand il s'adressait à moi.

-Si jamais il revient au café, vous nous appelez immédiatement. Pendant ce temps, on va rechercher sa trace grâce au portrait que vous avez fourni.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle approuvait. Elle fut raccompagnée par l'agent jusqu'à la porte du service. Spencer arriva ensuite, se chargeant de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

-Maintenant que je sais qui il est, j'ai peur qu'il revienne, avoua-t-elle lorsqu'il coupa le moteur devant chez elle.

-Si c'est le cas, vous m'appelez, dit-il en lui tendant un papier. C'est ma carte, n'hésitez pas.

-Merci infiniment, Spencer Reid, finit-elle en souriant.

Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière elle. Spencer sourit en la regardant une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner vers son travail. L'enquête avait eu un nouveau rebondissement dont il devait se charger.

Plus d'une semaine s'était déroulée et ce serait mentir que d'avouer que Spencer n'avait pas revu Sarah. Pas pour le travail, non. Chaque matin, avant de se rendre au travail, il passait par son café pour en prendre un qu'elle préparait à une heure fixe. Ils parlaient rapidement, se souriaient et ça le motivait avant de débuter une lourde affaire.

L'affaire n'était toujours pas résolue et une autre venait de pointer le bout de son nez. Malgré le portrait fait par Sarah, ils avaient du mal à trouver cet homme qui s'était arrêté de faire des victimes… jusqu'à la prochaine.

La journée fut bien longue. Les agents coururent de droite à gauche, coinçant un tueur en série en beauté. Ils rentrèrent tard chez eux, vers 21 heures. Sauf que Spencer ne se rendit pas chez lui. Il avait été invité, oui, oui, invité, lui, par Sarah pour aller voir un film au cinéma. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas le nom du film mais il y avait l'acteur préféré de Sarah.

Ils se rejoignirent vers 22 heures devant le cinéma. Sarah était habillée de façon simple, comme à son habitude et cela la rendait juste sublime. Elle portait un jean bleu retroussé vers le bas, des baskets blanches et top assez classe.

-Bonsoir, fit-il en arrivant.

-Oh, que tu es élégant ! Rigola-t-elle.

-On y va ?

Marchant côte à côte, ils entrèrent dans le cinéma pour se rendre à la séance. Sarah était à fond durant tout le long. Elle était joyeuse, manifestée sa joie et Reid ne pouvait que sourire face à cette attitude qu'il aimait réellement.

A la sortie, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de s'étaler sur le sujet : la beauté de Taron Egerton.

-La beauté est subjective, tenta Spencer avant de se faire couper.

-Pas lui, arrête ! Bon, tu es un garçon, tu ne peux pas comprendre mais ce mec… Bon dieu, si je le vois, je lui saute dessus sans chercher à comprendre !

Spencer éclata de rire, abusé par la situation.

-Tu veux boire un verre chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son calme.

-Avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi que deux jours supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. Spencer devenait réellement plus joyeux, cela dû au fait de sa fréquentation avec Sarah, ce que JJ comprenait sans demander.

En cette soirée assez fraîche, Spencer se posa devant un échiquier en cherchant à trouver une nouvelle stratégie quand son téléphone vibra.

-Allô ?

-Spencer… Il est revenu…

-Sarah ? Tu es où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le tueur… Il m'a menacé au café… Il nous a vus et il sait que je l'ai balancé… J'ai… peur…

Elle pleurait. Cela lui fendit le cœur. Il avait un surplus d'adrénaline dans le sang à cette heure-là. Il lui demanda où elle était et prit ses clés pour se dépêcher d'aller la chercher. Il roula à vive allure, inquiet par l'état d'esprit dans lequel Sarah pouvait se trouver à cet instant.

Il s'arrêta dès qu'il la vit et courut vers elle, s'accroupissant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Ne reste pas là, viens dans la voiture.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il la prit telle une princesse pour l'emmener sur le siège passager de sa voiture et l'attacha avant de revenir à sa place habituelle pour la ramener chez lui. Pas question qu'elle retourne chez elle, elle était trop sonnée.  
Dans la voiture, elle pleura encore sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle était terrifiée. C'était affreux, pour Spencer, de la voir aller aussi mal alors qu'elle respirait le bonheur en temps normal.

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Calme-toi, Sarah… Je te promets qu'il ne te fera pas de mal, je t'en donne ma parole.

Elle le regarda, les yeux noyés de larmes. Il se dépêcha de rentrer. Arrivé devant chez lui, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à son sofa. Il se posa à côté d'elle et la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? J'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires pour qu'on l'arrête, il ne doit plus jamais faire de mal à une seule personne dans ce monde, d'accord ? Aide-moi, aide-nous à l'arrêter.

Elle avala sa salive et tenta de se reprendre.

-Il… Il était cagoulé… Mais… j'ai reconnu… sa voix…

-Il t'a touché ?

-Il m'a… bloqué contre le… mur quand je… fermais la porte… Ma tête a claqué le mur… J'ai eu peur qu'il… m'étrangle…

Spencer contient sa colère intérieure.

-Il a dit que je… ne devais pas… te revoir… Sinon il… me retrouverait… mais que… ce serait pour… la dernière fois…

De là, elle se remit à pleurer encore. Spencer l'attira dans ses bras pour la bercer. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'elle mais il se devait de le faire, c'était comme une obligation. Sarah finit par s'endormir dans ses bras et il en profita pour appeler le bureau pour leur communiquer les infos.

Spencer s'endormit, Sarah dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut convoqué. Spencer débarqua avec Sarah, main dans la main. Morgan sourit, moqueur.

-Dis donc, t'es un chaud lapin mon petit Spence.

-Pas le moment, Morgan.

Morgan fronça les sourcils alors que Spencer emmena Sarah dans le bureau d'Hotchner. Ils eurent une discussion puis tout le monde fut accueilli en salle de réunion pour parler des nouvelles. Spencer expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, insistant sur le fait qu'il fallait impérativement le trouver et protéger Sarah.

-Il faudrait se servir de Sarah comme d'un appât.

-Quoi ? S'emporta Spencer. Non, pas question !

-C'est la seule façon d'attirer le tueur dans nos filets puisqu'on n'arrive pas à obtenir son identité, réagit JJ.  
-C'est trop dangereux, elle n'est pas entraînée !

-oui et tu la laisses dans la nature, il reviendra s'en prendre à elle parce qu'il sait sûrement que tu es revenu vers elle malgré son avertissement.

-JJ a raison, Spencer, dit Hotch. Il fera de Sarah sa prochaine victime si nous n'intervenons pas.

Spencer regarda Sarah qui hocha la tête, signe qu'elle était d'accord. Les choses furent élaborées et misent en place. Spencer était angoissé, il avait peur que cela tourne mal et que Sarah en pâtisse. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Il réfléchit, se préparant pour l'intervention de ce soir. JJ vient à sa rencontre et s'assit à ses côtés sans prendre la parole.

-Tu tiens à elle, remarqua-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… C'est dingue. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec elle.

-JJ, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-Pour le moment mais tu as des sentiments, ne le nie pas. Elle aussi, ça se voit qu'elle tient à toi et puisque ça a l'air d'être une gentille fille qui fait ton bonheur, ça me fait plaisir.

-JJ…

Elle sourit et s'éloigna. Il réfléchit à ses paroles. Certes, cela faisait à peine trois semaines qu'ils se connaissaient mais le feeling était là, un début de sentiment aussi, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle lui plaisait, clairement.

Il fut chargé de l'amener à son travail et de jouer la carte du gars amoureux. Clairement, il était gêné que cela ne soit pas naturel, bien qu'ils l'auraient certainement voulu tous les deux.

-A ce soir ! Dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, sans le vouloir. Spencer et Sarah furent surpris mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Bien au contraire, ils « jouèrent le jeu » à fond et continuèrent avant de se reculer, amusés.

-A ce soir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Spencer s'éloigna. Il dut partir au bureau pour faire croire, au cas où il le surveillerait, au meurtrier, que tout était normal. La journée entière passa. L'équipe se trouvait dans l'immeuble face à celui où se trouvait le café dans lequel Sarah travaillait.

-Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Demanda Morgan à JJ.

-Non mais ils en sont proches. Question de temps.

Les heures avaient mis longtemps à passer mais désormais, la nuit venait de tomber. Sarah fut la dernière à partir. Elle devait faire la fermeture. Elle baissa le volet et ferma. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, une main se posa vivement sur sa bouche. C'était une matière rugueuse, comme un gant.

Elle fut traînée très rapidement dans une voiture qui démarra sans que l'équipe n'eut le temps d'intervenir. Spencer, qui suivait l'intervention, se leva en bombe, prêt à dégommer cet homme qu'il traitait de tous les noms en son intérieur.

De l'autre côté, Garcia chercha à identifier la matricule de la voiture. Elle la trouva, répondant au nom d'Adam Bulter. Morgan et Rossi se chargèrent d'aller le voir très rapidement.

-La voiture vient de quitter la route principale pour une petite route de campagne. Là-bas se trouve une ancienne entreprise qui a fermé i ans et qui appartenait au couple Gellon. Leur fille est morte en 2012 et Mrs. Gellon s'est suicidée peu après, leur apprit Garcia alors qu'ils fonçaient tous dans cette direction.

-Beau travail, Garcia.

-Roule plus vite, roule plus vite, se parla Spencer en étant à fond sur la pédale.

-Spencer, ça ne sert à rien de te tuer dans un accident, intervient JJ. On va la retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose !

Morgan emprunta la petite route de campagne avant d'arriver vers l'entrepôt bien caché, à l'abri de tout. L'équipe le rejoint rapidement en silence. Ils s'éparpillèrent pour encercler l'entrepôt.

-R.A.S. Signala JJ de son côté.

Spencer arriva ensuite et les rejoint, malgré l'interdiction d'Hotchner. Morgan défonça une porte qui menait vers un sous-sol.

Sarah pleurait, cherchant à se débattre malgré tout. C'était impossible, pour elle. Elle était condamnée à se faire étrangler comme la pauvre jeune fille qu'elle avait vue dans son café. Elle le savait qu'il n'était pas net, elle l'avait prédit. Elle pensa à Spencer et se remémora le sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'elle faisait la folle.

-T'es bien une petite salope, toi. Je t'avais dit de plus l'approcher sous peine de sanction. T'as rien compris.

Les lèvres pinçaient par un scotch sur la bouche, les mains liées à une corde, son agresseur préparait la table de torture où elle allait finir ses jours avant d'être abandonnée dans une benne, comme les autres filles.

Elle cria, enfin, derrière ce scotch, elle fut ce qu'elle peut. Elle pleurait, encore et encore ce qui lui rappelait la veille lorsque Spencer l'avait câliné et qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Elle le voulait près de lui.

-A nous, ma jolie.

Il la porta pour l'installer sur la table et lia ses pieds aux barreaux de la table.

-Pour toi, j'ai prévu un petit traitement spécial, dit-il en affichant un sourire sadique.

Il brandit très fièrement un couteau avant de l'avancer vers son cou.

-Sache qu'il faut toujours écouter ce que je dis.

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Il écarquilla les yeux et tomba sur le côté, raide. Spencer cria le prénom de Sarah pendant que Rossi alla voir s'il avait encore un pouls.

Reid se dépêcha de la libérer des cordes et du scotch avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, maintenant, je suis là, d'accord ? Plus jamais il ne te fera du mal, je te le promets.

-Spencer…

Il caressa ses cheveux d'une manière très douce pour tenter de calmer ses pleurs. Elle se recula légèrement et l'observa, les yeux rougis puis s'avança doucement pour l'embrasser.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il la porta pour l'emmener jusqu'aux ambulances appelées par Garcia.

-Ce que vous êtes mignons, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en tapant dans ses mains.

-On est les plus beaux, mon petit cœur, fit Morgan.

Sarah fut soignée physiquement mais moralement, un psy allait devoir l'accompagner pendant quelques semaines encore. Spencer serait là, pas seulement pour quelques semaines lui, pour toujours.

 ** _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Je compte poster deux autres chapitres prochainement._**

 ** _Xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis la rencontre entre Spencer Reid et Sarah Taylor. Ils étaient ensembles, désormais et filaient un joyeux amour malgré les contraintes professionnelles de Reid.

Sarah avait eu du mal à se remettre de son kidnapping mais elle allait beaucoup mieux malgré certains cauchemars difficiles que Spencer essayait de contrôler. Ils vivaient ensemble chez ce dernier. C'est lui qui l'avait décidé pour l'aider au mieux à aller bien.

A 6 heures, le réveil de Spencer sonna, réveillant aussi Sarah.

-Bonjour mon chéri, fit Sarah en souriant, embrassant délicatement son petit-ami sur la bouche.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, sourit-elle avant de se lever.

Il aimait la voir de bonne humeur le matin après une nuit sans cauchemars. Il se leva et partir s'habiller pendant que Sarah se chargea de préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait beaucoup plus de temps que lui pour se préparer alors c'est avec plaisir qu'elle faisait cette petite attention pour lui.

Spencer apparut dans la cuisine, torse nu.

-Mon dieu, chéri, tu veux que je t'empêche de te rendre au travail ce matin ?

Spencer rigola et s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser.

-Des gens ont besoin de moi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ils se sourirent, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui, tu me le répètes tous les soirs, dit-il en se faisant frapper. He !

-Sois romantique, mon chéri.

Il rigola, se penchant vers son oreille pour lui murmurer un adorable « je t'aime ». Sarah passa ses mains dans son cou pour l'attirer vers elle et lui voler un long baiser.

Le grille-pain sonna, coupant court à leur échange. Sarah se leva pour aller chercher le pain de monsieur et le servit comme un prince. Peu après, il la quitta après un dernier baiser pour se rendre au travail.

Spencer arriva tout guilleret au travail, faisant rire ses collègues. Pas JJ qui était réellement heureux de le voir dans cet état.

-Y'en a un qui a passé une bonne nuit ! Se moqua Morgan.

-Sarah n'a pas fait de cauchemars, c'était donc une bonne nuit, conclut-il avec un air sérieux.

Morgan rigola mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Hotch. Une réunion les attendait de bon matin pour faire le point sur les différents rapports qu'ils avaient eu à faire en ce moment.

Ils étaient en train d'échanger quand Garcia débarqua en furie dans le bureau avec un air grave.

-Il y a une prise d'otage… 23 personnes à l'intérieur dont…

Son regard dériva vers Spencer qui défaillit.

-Garcia, ne me dis pas que…

-C'est au café de Sarah, termina-t-elle.

Spencer se leva, mort d'inquiétude. Garcia alluma l'écran pour leur montrer les images prises par la télévision. Elle leur apprit que la personne qui avait capturé ce beau monde était un meurtrier qu'ils avaient perdu de vue.

-Il faut qu'on intervienne, dit Spencer en fixant l'écran.

-Doucement, Reid, on ne peut pas y aller sans tout prévoir.

-Mais il va les tuer !

-On doit d'abord savoir ce qu'il veut. On y va.

Tout le suivit Hotch pour se préparer très rapidement. Spencer ne cessait de penser à Sarah qui, ce matin, allait parfaitement bien. Encore une fois, elle subissait les actions indésirables d'un petit égoïste et devait en subir les conséquences. Si elle s'en sortait, elle aurait de nouveau des traumatismes.

-Spencer, Sarah va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Fit JJ en s'asseyant à ses côtés. On va tout faire pour te la ramener saine et sauve.

-Elle ne faisait pratiquement plus de cauchemars, JJ… Si cette fois encore, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle se retrouve dans cette situation, il faudra que je la quitte…

-Arrête tes bêtises, Spencer. Tu es amoureux de cette fille, tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle parce que des abrutis décident de l'emmener dans leurs plans.

-JJ, Spencer, on y va, précisa Rossi.

Spencer se leva rapidement, suivit de près par sa collègue. Ils prirent les voitures mais JJ préféra conduire pour ne pas énerver davantage Spencer. Il avait peur, certes, mais cela se mélangeait aussi avec de la colère et le fait d'en avoir marre de voir Sarah dans des situations qu'elle ne méritait pas.

Il voulait la protéger. Au lieu de ça, elle était encore embarquée dans un plan foireux d'un meurtrier débile.

Arrivés sur les lieux de la prise d'otage, les lieux étaient encerclés par des agents. Un périmètre de sécurité était installé. De ce fait, les caméras et journalistes dont leurs images avaient été montrées ce matin aux agents, provenaient de la limite de cette zone.

-Bonjour, je vais vous expliquer l'état de la situation, dit un agent qui les conduit sur un côté.

Les agents le suivirent jusqu'à un petit camion où se trouvaient des plans.

-Un coup de feu à retentit ce matin mais il semble qu'il ait été fait pour effrayer les personnes à l'intérieur. Depuis, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. On voit une seule personne circulait. Il est cagoulé et a une arme dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend au juste ?

-Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas. On pense qu'il y a une autre personne avec lui qu'on ne voit pas et qui est derrière.

-Quel est leur but ? Demanda JJ. Ce n'est pas pour l'argent parce qu'un café, ce n'est pas le plus riche des lieux…

-Non, justement. Mon équipe pense qu'une personne parmi les 23, est visée. L'argent volée sera certainement un bonus.

JJ regarda Spencer qui défaillit. Il espérait réellement que Sarah n'était pas la personne visée par sa faute, par son travail. JJ posa sa main sur son bras, faisant son possible pour le rassurer bien qu'elle comprenne l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver à l'heure actuelle.

-Il y a possibilité de prendre contact avec l'intérieur ? Demanda Hotch.

-Par le téléphone du café, on va essay…

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le cœur de Spencer se serra tandis que tout le monde se redressa.

-On lance l'appel, déclara l'agent Humbert.

-Je peux le faire ? Demanda Spencer.

-Spence… Fit Rossi.

-Ma femme est à l'intérieur, je veux lui parler.

-Très bien, Spencer va passer l'appel.

Il dépassa ses collègues pour se rendre plus près du bureau et composa le numéro du café qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche.

-Quoi ?

Sarah avait débuté une journée normale de travail au café quand d'un seul coup, deux hommes armés étaient entrés en criant, faisant réagir tout ce petit monde. Ils crièrent de fermer les portes, de s'assoir à terre et de se taire. Une personne refusa d'arrêter de crier. Les hommes tirèrent dans le comptoir de Sarah pour l'effrayer.

Tout cela avait calmé toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Voilà de longs instants qu'ils attendaient tous au sol, assis sagement. Ils attendaient. Quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas.

Sarah était tétanisée de peur. Elle pensait à Spencer qui devait bientôt être au courant. C'était sa façon de ne pas s'effondrer devant les hommes.

-Dans combien de temps le boss doit appeler ? Fit un des hommes en regardant l'autre.

-Un quart d'heure, je crois.

-Prends leurs affaires de valeurs en attendant, ça sera un petit cadeau.

L'homme s'exécuta. Il prit un sac qu'il fit passer devant chaque personne pour les obliger à mettre tout ce qu'il avait d'onéreux.

Sarah enleva sa montre, sa bague et le collier que lui avait offert Spencer. Ce soir-là, elle avait passé une magnifique soirée à ses côtés.

-Portable ? Fit-il.

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, il est dans mon sac.

-Va le chercher.

Elle se leva, suivit par l'arme pointée de l'homme, sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire, et donna son sac en entier.

-Donne ta caisse aussi.

Elle partir derrière le comptoir, déverrouilla la caisse et se recula pour le laisser prendre tout ce qu'il désirait.

Elle se rassit avec les autres alors que l'homme continua son tour, s'arrêtant devant le voisin de Sarah.

-Portable ?

Il se racla la gorge.

-J'ai des contacts importants…

-Qui ne te serviront plus si tu ne le donnes pas. Dépêche-toi.

A contrecœur, il donna son téléphone. L'homme pointa sa montre du bout de l'arme mais le monsieur refusa.

-Elle vient de ma famille.

-Je le répéterai pas deux fois, donne-la.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Un coup de feu retentit. Il venait d'appuyer sur l'arme pour tirer en plein cœur du monsieur à côté de Sarah qui se contient pour ne pas pousser un cri.

Un homme venait d'être abattu juste à côté d'elle.

-Que ça vous serve de leçon, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Suivant.

Cela continua jusqu'à le téléphone du café sonne. L'homme armé ne quitta pas des yeux les personnes en otage mais partit derrière le comptoir pour répondre.

-Quoi ? … Allez vous faire foutre, d'accord ? … Non, aucun arrangement. La ferme, ne rappelez pas. … Je m'en fous, agent Reid, j'ai dit non.

Le sang de Sarah se glaça. L'homme était au téléphone avec son petit-ami. Elle était désormais sûre qu'il savait qu'elle était là, dans cette situation particulièrement horrible. Elle pria pour qu'il vienne la secourir.

L'homme raccrocha puis reprit tranquillement son tour avant d'être coupé par une nouvelle sonnerie, celle de son téléphone.

-Oui, boss ? … Vous inquiétez pas, elle est avec nous. … On finit de prendre les objets valeurs et on s'en charge. … D'accord, boss…

Il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

-L'heure de fin approche, les amis.

Sarah pleura intérieurement, se sachant condamnée d'avance.

 _Reid, viens me secourir… J'ai besoin de toi… Je t'aime…_

Reid était la bouffée d'oxygène dans sa petite vie normale. Il avait surgi de nulle part et avait bouleversé son petit intérieur. Elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, à présent.

-Tout est ok ? Demanda l'autre homme en revenant de derrière. Moi, je suis prêt.

-Je termine et ça sera bon.

Il hocha la tête, prenant un autre sac pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Il partit lui de l'autre côté. 23 personnes à enlever de leurs propres biens, c'est long.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, l'homme qui était resté avec eux fit un rapide tour des lieux puis se pencha vers elle, noua ses liens un peu plus forts avant de l'attraper pour l'emmener. L'autre homme vérifia un truc une dernière fois puis d'un coup, ils disparurent.

-ça ne bouge plus à l'intérieur, remarqua Rossi.

-Une équipe est partie par les sous-sols. On intervient !

Tous les agents se préparèrent. L'assaut allait être donné. Spencer se prépara psychologiquement, espérant que tout irait pour le mieux pour sa petite-amie.

A la queue, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du café. Tout le monde se mit sur les côtés, de sorte à se protéger des vitres au cas où les preneurs d'otages les attaqueraient. Les agents se firent des petits signes de la main qu'ils comprenaient tous. Une première équipe fut lancée en direction de l'entrée du café pour défoncer la porte.

Les agents passèrent outre les otages pour vérifier les pièces.

-Sarah ! Appela Spencer en entrant alors que les premiers otages furent emmenés rapidement à l'extérieur.

Il la vit. Elle pleura en le voyant et s'effondra dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, ça va aller.

-Morgan, qu'est-ce que c'est la lumière ici ? Fit un agent.

Morgan bougea un pot qui cachait… une bombe. Celle-ci venait de passer d secondes.

-Y'A UNE BOMBE, SORTEZ EN COURANT !

Spencer réagit rapidement, il prit la main de Sarah et la força à courir vers la sortie. A peu de mètres de l'entrée du café désormais vide, la bombe retentit, les projetant tous en avant.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Spencer ne se relève et s'approche de Sarah, sur le ventre.

-Sarah, Sarah, relève-toi, ça va ?

D'une lenteur infinie, elle se retourna vers lui, la main tenant le bas de son ventre. Son visage affichait des grimaces de douleurs et de peur.

-Le bébé, Spencer… le bébé…

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ou réagisse, ses yeux se fermèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Après son évanouissement, une équipe d'ambulanciers avait pris en charge Sarah et l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Après être passé voir Hotch, Spencer avait reçu son approbation pour partir à l'hôpital rejoindre Sarah et JJ s'était imposée pour l'accompagner.

-Elle va s'en sortir, dit JJ.

Spencer ne répondit pas, observant le paysage derrière la vitre qui défilait à vive allure. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'avait dit Sarah avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le noir.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôpital dans le plus grand des silences. Spencer demanda à l'accueil où il pouvait la trouver. La jeune femme lui indiqua un étage où ils se rendirent tous les deux. Là-bas, on leur apprit que Sarah était prise en charge par un médecin et qu'ils viendraient les prévenir peu après.

Ils attendirent patiemment dans la salle d'attente qu'un médecin ne se manifeste. C'était dur pour JJ de garder son calme alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de parler à Spencer. Lui était mort d'inquiétude.

-Vous êtes le compagnon de Mlle. Taylor ? Intervient soudainement un médecin face à eux.

-Oui, c'est moi. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Plus de peur que de mal. Elle se repose pour l'instant.

-Et le bébé ? Demanda JJ en intervenant.

-Après un contrôle et une échographie, je peux vous assurer que le fœtus va très bien. Tenez, dit-il en donnant à Spencer l'image de l'examen.

Il resta bouche bée face à ce cliché qui montrait le fœtus. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, las.

-Tu le savais, dit-il.

-Elle avait peur de ta réaction, que tu la rejettes le bébé et elle alors elle m'a demandé des conseils parce que je suis passée par là… Ne m'en veux pas, ne lui en veut pas. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle le faisait parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Je… Je ne suis pas prêt à être père…

-Spencer, réfléchis. On n'est jamais véritablement prêt à devenir parent mais une fois qu'il est là, tout devient incroyable. Tu verras.

Il soupira, fixant cette image. Une partie de lui et de Sarah s'était mélangée pour donner cette toute petite chose sur cette image. Il sourit inconsciemment.

-Tu feras un super papa, j'en suis certain. Suffit de voir comment tu es avec Henry.

Il porta l'image à son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il allait être papa.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Sarah sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha doucement et embrassa son front avant de se poser sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle tendit sa main vers lui qu'il serra en souriant. Il lui montra ensuite l'image. Son visage se rembrunit alors.

-Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, Spencer. J'allais te le dire, je te jure.

-Je n'en doute pas, Sarah. J'ai été surpris en l'apprenant… Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas mais JJ m'a rassuré, elle m'a dit que j'allais y arriver.

Il rit doucement, obligeant Sarah à le rejoindre.

-Je crois que, même si ce n'était pas prévu, c'est une bonne chose, sourit-il.

-Je suis tellement rassurée de t'entendre dire cela, Spencer… J'avais si peur de ta réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, je ne veux plus retourner dans ce café de malheur et il faut qu'on prépare son arrivée…

Il rit.

-Je crois qu'on a encore quelques mois avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez et toi, tu vas te reposer au maximum pour que notre bébé se développe parfaitement.

Des coups retentirent à la porte puis Penelope entra avec un grand sourire, posant un bouquet de fleurs dans un coin puis s'approchant de Sarah.

-Tu nous as fait peur, ma petite Sarah ! Mais j'en étais sûre, tu ne peux pas lâcher notre petit génie, pas vrai ? Je te comprends parce qu'il est vraiment adorable, ce petit ! Pas vrai qu'il est adorable, Morgan ?

Le reste de l'équipe suivit derrière Pénélope et se posta aux côtés de Reid.

-Oui, petit cœur, rigola Morgan. On voulait juste prendre des nouvelles de notre rescapée.

-Je vais bien, sourit-elle. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement. Tous les autres otages vont bien ?

-Rassure-toi, tout le monde va bien ! Précisa Rossi. On va vous laisser seuls, tu as besoin de récupérer.

Un à un, ils quittèrent la chambre de celle qui était devenue un membre supplémentaire de la famille. Seul Hotch resta.

-Je suis au courant alors je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci, Hotch, sourit Spencer.

-J'en profite pour dire à Sarah qu'une place de secrétaire est libre au 3ème étage de chez nous et que tu es la bienvenue malgré tout.

-C'est très gentil, Hotch.

-La place t'attend, prends ton temps pour te remettre de tout cela, acheva-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Sarah mit du temps à se remettre de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette prise d'otage. Au moment où la bombe avait explosé, de l'autre côté du sol, les voleurs avaient été attrapé. Les biens avaient été remis à leurs propriétaires après un long moment et Sarah s'était retrouvée face à cette montre qui appartenait à Carl Wilmer, l'homme assassiné à côté d'elle.

Elle avait pris la montre et le téléphone, demandé à Pénélope de rechercher la famille de ce défunt pour lui rapporter.

Ce matin-là, elle attendit que Spencer quitte leur maison pour se rendre dans une autre maison : celle de Kyle Wilmer, fils de Carl.

Elle sonna et attendit patiemment qu'il ouvre. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année se présenta devant elle.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Kyle Wilmer ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes ?

-Sarah Taylor, j'étais avec votre père dans la prise d'otage. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Kyle fit mine de réfléchir avant de se pousser pour la laisser entrer. Cette dernière entra et se dirigea vers le sofa pour s'assoir au moment où Kyle lui parlait.

-Je n'étais pas proche de mon père, si vous voulez savoir. J'ai rien contre lui mais il a toujours préféré sa carrière à sa famille.

-Ecoutez, j'étais avec votre père lorsque cet homme a tiré sur lui. Lorsqu'il se vidait de son sang, c'est moi qui ai appuyé sur l'endroit où la balle avait atterri et il a prononcé quelques mots.

Kyle fronça les sourcils, attentif.

-Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait.

Kyle rit sarcastiquement.

-Ne riez pas, votre père vous aimait, Kyle.

-Il n'a jamais joué son rôle de père. Ce n'est pas à la dernière seconde de sa vie qu'il fallait penser à moi.

Sarah encaissa les mots durs de Kyle vis-à-vis de ce défunt qu'elle avait connu dans ses derniers instants.

-Sincèrement, Kyle, je ne vous connais pas mais je trouve vos mots très durs envers votre père. Pensez que cet homme a pensé à vous jusqu'à sa dernière seconde.

Kyle fixa le sol alors Sarah se décida pour en rajouter une couche.

-Je suis enceinte de 5 mois et demi, je vous promets que je pense déjà à mon enfant à chaque minute qui passe et je suis certaine que votre père était pareil, sauf qu'il ne le montrait pas.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un sac plastique.

-Voici ses affaires personnelles qui ont été volé. Son téléphone et… sa montre qui appartenait à votre famille. Prenez-en soin, Kyle. Je vous en prie.

Elle sourit, se leva puis partit en direction de la porte avant de se faire arrêter par Kyle en personne.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

D'un hochement de tête, elle acquit puis ouvrit la porte pour quitter cette maison dans laquelle elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle remonta en voiture et se rendit au travail de Spencer. Elle monta les trois étages et arriva au bon endroit.

-Sa prochaine victime sera forcément rousse… Dit Rossi avant de s'interrompre. Sarah, quel plaisir de te voir !

-Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'aurais besoin de voir Hotch.

-J'arrive tout de suite, dit le principal concerné.

Sarah hocha la tête puis adressa un doux regard à son petit-ami qui sourit. Elle noua ses mains en-dessous de son ventre et attendit patiemment. Hotch la rejoint rapidement puis l'emmena dans son bureau pour être tranquille.

Ils parlèrent pendant une petite demi-heure avant de sortir. L'équipe était en train de réfléchir à quant au profil du tueur en série.

-Je vous présente notre nouvelle secrétaire. Sarah va nous aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche puis elle reprendra lorsqu'elle sera prête.

Spencer sourit joyeusement, content de la savoir près de lui encore plus longtemps. C'est vrai qu'avec ses horaires particuliers, il y avait des jours où il voyait peu sa petite-amie.

-Je me mets tout de suite au travail, déclara-t-elle.

Un peu plus de trois mois s'écoulèrent. Sarah avait pris parfaitement ses marques en tant que secrétaire et s'en sortait à merveille, ravissant Spencer qui l'admirait.

Ce matin, comme tous les jours, ils partirent ensembles au travail puis se séparèrent une fois là-bas pour occuper leurs différents postes.

L'équipe était sur une enquête importante qu'ils tentaient de résoudre depuis 3 semaines.

-J'ai du nouveau, dit Garcia avant de leur apprendre de nouvelles choses à propos du tueur en série dont elle avait trouvé l'identité.

-On y va, déclara Hotch.

Spencer passa par le bureau de Sarah pour lui dire qu'ils partaient à la poursuite de l'homme.

-Soyez sages, dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de Sarah.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, sourit-elle.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de partir en courant rejoindre JJ qui s'amusa de son comportement. Sarah termina rapidement de rédiger ses pages avant de rejoindre Pénélope pour suivre l'intervention en direct. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et vola un pot de glace qu'elle dégusta en le posant sur son ventre rebondi.

-J'ai toujours peur qui lui arrive quelque chose quand ils partent comme ça.

-Moi aussi, on s'y fait.

Sarah soupira et observa les images qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Le son était activé. Elles entendaient donc le plan d'action pour intercepter l'individu.

Ils se séparèrent tous pour envahir les lieux en même temps et l'intercepter au plus vite, au mieux. Sarah rongea ses ongles, stressée.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à trouver le tueur et l'arrêtèrent en beauté.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Pénélope.

-Oui, petit cœur. Ça va et vous ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Sarah, on a suivi l'intervention, on était stressé. Pas vrai, Sarah ? Sarah ?

Sarah regarda Pénélope avec un air crispé.

-Je viens de perdre les eaux.

-Aaaaaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle en sentant la contraction.

-On l'a, on l'a ! Signala la sage-femme en prenant le bébé puis en le posant sur le ventre de Sarah.

L'émotion prit le dessus du côté de Reid, ému de voir son enfant. C'est lui-même qui coupa son cordon ombilical et aida la sage-femme à essuyer son petit corps.

-Ce qu'elle est jolie… Elle te ressemble, dit Reid.

-Elle a seulement 2 minutes, Spencer, rit d'émotion Sarah.

-Peu importe, elle sera aussi jolie que toi.

-Voilà les plus beaux ! Fit Garcia en entrant dans la chambre, aux côtés de tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Oh mon dieu, c'est une fille !

Sarah rigola. Personne ne savait le sexe du bébé. C'était un choix des parents pour avoir une merveilleuse surprise. La couverture rose dans laquelle se trouvait leur petite fille avait dévoilé la surprise.

-Elle est magnifique, souffla JJ. On dirait bien qu'elle sera aussi blonde que sa maman.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, sourit franchement Spencer.

-En espérant qu'elle ait ton intelligence, rajouta Sarah.

Rossi ouvrit les hostilités en donnant à Spencer le tout premier cadeau de leur fille : un joli body. Morgan donna un autre en précisant que sa copine y avait contribué. Puis ce fut au tour de JJ et Aaron avant de finir par la meilleure : Pénélope.

Sarah s'émerveilla en voyant la combinaison marquée « agent spécial ».

-Bon, désolée, je croyais que ce serait un garçon !

Les autres rigolèrent puis Morgan demanda le prénom de la petite princesse.

-Spencer et moi avons choisi de l'appeler Hava.

-Hava signifie la vie et elle apparaît dans la bible comme étant la première femme dans la genèse 3 :20, raconta Spencer.

-Il fallait s'en douter qu'il déballerait une explication, se moqua gentiment Morgan.

-JJ, Spencer veut te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu être sa marraine ?

-Evidemment, Spencer ! Ça me fait très plaisir, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Qui aura l'honneur d'être son parrain ?

Spencer se tourna vers Morgan qui ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-Sérieusement ? Je suis très honoré, merci !

C'est ainsi qu'Hava Diana Taylor-Reid découvrit sa seconde famille.

 _C'est ainsi que s'achève l'histoire de Spencer REID. J'ai adoré l'écrire, c'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle histoire qui se nomme « Emilia » disponible sur mon profil._

 _Merci de l'avoir lu._

 _A très vite,  
Nivie._


End file.
